


5 Time Peter Fell Asleep in Weird Places and the 1 Time Wade Did Something About It

by wellihaveakeyboard



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellihaveakeyboard/pseuds/wellihaveakeyboard
Summary: Peter falls asleep in a few weird places and Wade decides he should really fall asleep in bed for once.





	5 Time Peter Fell Asleep in Weird Places and the 1 Time Wade Did Something About It

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written in a while so I decided to post this. It's not my best but please enjoy it.

1.

Peter's thesis was due in a few weeks so that he could start editing it for his defense. He also had three class projects that were due at the same time. This meant he was living at the library and on caffeine. Tonight was no exception, he had been in the library since opening and Wade was picking him up at close.

"Sir the library is closing" the librarian said, startling Peter from his textbook.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm leaving" Peter yawned while putting his books away.

Outside Wade hadn't arrived yet so he sat on the steps to wait. Wade pulled up ten minutes later to find his boyfriend curled up on the steps, sleeping with his head on a pillow. He shook his head fondly. picking him up and sliding him into the passenger seat. Peter sleepily protested as Wade put him down and buckled him up but he didn't wake. He didn't even wake when Wade carried him up to his apartment and put him to bed.

2.

Peter had been sick all week and fighting it every step of the way. Wade had to go do a quick job today so he left food and drink within easy reach and left Peter in bed, hopefully he would still be there when Wade returned. Hours later Wade had soup in one hand and cold medicine in the other when he returned. He walked in to find Peter with his head on the kitchen table beside two pieces of toast. He must have wanted something more than Wade made. Wade put the soup in the fridge and carried his sniffly boyfriend back to bed. As he laid him down he noticed an imprint of the kitchen table on Peter's forehead.

3.

They were supposed to meet for patrol and Peter wasn't there. Wade was worried, very worried. Peter wasn't answering his phone, he was never an hour late to anything. The Wade looked over the edge of the building to the narrow alleyway. There was Peter, in a hammock made of his own webbing, fast asleep. Shaking his head Wade attached a grappling hook to the top of the building and retrieved his boyfriend. It was time to go home. If a picture of Spider-man in Deadpool's arms was on the front page the next morning than that was just something Peter was gonna have to live with. It was also something Wade was gonna frame. 

4.

"Wade come get your boyfriend." Tony Stark angrily yelled through the phone at Wade.

"Why?" Wade asked. He was curious as to how Peter managed to irritate Tony enough for him to call Wade.

"Just get down here." Tony hung up.

Wade arrived at the Tower twenty minutes later only to be rushed to Tony's lab by a frazzled lab assistant.

"You! Get him out of here." Wade walked into the lab to find a fast asleep Peter curled around Thor's hammer on the floor. 

Wade couldn't stop laughing. "Why didn't you wake him?" He asked.

"He only sniffled and moved closer when I tried, and its not like I could move him." Tony said exasperated.

Wade walked over and nudged his sleeping boyfriend until he woke up enough to release the hammer. Then carried him downstairs to Tony's waiting car. This was one for the books.

5.

"He's on the ceiling. Why the hell is he on the ceiling?" Wade said out loud. He was looking at his boyfriend that he had come home to find happily sleeping on the ceiling in a web. Wade decided to leave him. At least he was in the apartment this time.

+1

"Wade let me go."

"No" Wade's grip on his boyfriend got tighter.

"I have homework and it's noon" Peter whined while still trying to get out of Wade's grip and out of bed.

"I have a better idea of things to do." Wade said with a grin as he flipped Peter onto his back and hovered over him. Wade started kissing him and moving his hands lower as Peter stopped trying to leave and arched into his hands. Wade was certain that Peter was going to be staying in bed that day. 


End file.
